Fubuki gets grounded for eternity
Transcript (fubuki runs away from jess’s Room) fubuki: now to ground 9 volt (at 9 volt’s house) fubuki: 9 volt, your grounded! [At Kettering island, tori is outside her her apartment and she goes to the park by propelling herself on a water current to leisure island] Tori: wow, breakfast was good! Wait! Fubuki was suppose to watch more episodes of roundhouse (she was thinking) Tori: Now I must tell all my buddies! (Uses a megaphone) RISE AND SHINE, THE REST OF MY MII FRIENDS! IMPORTANT MEETING! Cut to: darja's bedroom. Darja wakes up from her bed] Darja: somebody's calling us over for something important! [Darja gets off her bed and go down the slide, then run out of her room] darja: Hey, bluetoria [Jess began to jump out of the window window and lands near Maurice, foster, Marcus and tori] Marcus: hey jess, something new is happening! [The others arrive as well] Jess: okay, tori, aka bluetoria, will you please tell us the big news? tori: Alright, Jess. Listen up, everyone. Fubuki from kancolle escaped from Kettering island, grounds our leader 9 volt. Maurice: She makes me want to sing Wrong words, What should we do about her? Anna: No need for a Mattress man dance! Let's just ground her! Avery: I agree, Anna. Anybody who does something very naughty needs a punishment! Tori: That's correct, Avery, And Anna, your idea was just amazing that we do not even need to do a single mattress man Dance! Come on! Let's go to Orlando!" Maddie: But how? [Tori and the gang gets to the train station] Tori: Everyone except Sophia, please jump into the train so that we can ride all the way there. As for you, sophia, you can fly on the bird. Flick: (saluting) Aye-aye, Bluetoria! (the team rode from Kettering island) (cut back to fubuki’s House) diesel: fubuki, how dare you ground 9 volt, you know he’s a good warioware character, you are in big trouble! (1 hour later) diesel: fubuki, we have a lot of visitors that wanna see you. 9 volt: my name is 9 volt, I can’t believe you refused to do the subjects and escaped kettering island, spilled coffee at Maurice, pushed ashlynn on the grass and other things, now I will give them a bath thanks to you! Jess: i’m Jess, and i Will not comfort you anymore because your worse than flare brittany: Brittany aka VannAnn here, you hurt mileystaff’s feelings by saying I want to watch kablam! foster: I’m foster, guess what, fubuki, You will forget your memories about fire emblem, kaBlam,maple town, your show, touhou, Shimajiro, Disney, Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children! The only companies you will have your memories on include are Codename kids next door, Foster’s home for imaginary friends, spongebob, TeenNick, rugrats, adventure time and the amazing world of gumball, and more shows for teens! You idiot! Maurice: i’m Maurice, you lost a chance to see fire emblem: transient memories! Robert: i’m Robert, I hate you and I would never marry you! Rebecca: i’m Rebecca, robert’s friend, i heard you made a mean goodbye clip of amanda during seven cool tweens, why, because she is no longer a tween, but she’s 13 and she needs to concerntrate on school! amanda: yes, that is me Caleb: i’m Caleb, I heard you made chloe AKA punk funk’s Nintendo clean with a $2.00 cleaning kit Jess: i’m Jess, if you make me go to the doctor and get chrome hair and die, i’ll Send you to the doctor and get chrome hair and die christine: I am Christine, Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking warioware amanda: my name’s Amanda, I heard that you were at the cafe spilling coffee at Maurice while he and Sophia was having a date, throwing cake at jess’s face, throwing sandwiches at Lauren, throwing a book at Christine, turning off my favourite song, turning off the wii, and other things! Marcus: i’m Marcus, tori’s boyfriend, I will not come over to your house anymore because nick and Perry forced you to watch porn, and we hate porn Anna: i’m Anna, we all hate fire emblem, kablam, maple town, your show, touhou, shimajiro and Disney soooooo much! Avery: i’m Avery, I agree with Anna lucas: i’m Lucas, stop forcing me to like children things Nicole: i’m Nicole, i hope your show will be cancelled kayla: i’m Kayla, You will not think or dream about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, shimajiro, and disney, that counts your show and touhou as well! Laura: i’m Laura, i hate you Dylan: i’m Dylan, 9 volt is our host, so stop grounding him! Matthew: i’m Matthew, you Will listen to our songs every day Alicia: i’m Alicia, every time when shimajiro: a world of wow comes, we will switch it to regular show megan: i’m Megan, you are worse than Lawson, Skeens, Gelman and Mundy! Riley: i’m Riley, and the bright filmers are way better than you Emily: i’m Emily, you suck and I rock! Darja: i’m Darja, when maple town comes, it will be switched to taina and noah knows best sophia: i’m Sophia Ashlynn: i’m Ashlynn, you are a stupid gir, I hope you die Jane: i’m Jane, everyone in the world thinks you are a bad girl! Tori: and lastly, i’m Tori! I hope you will get the punishments! 9 volt: First punishment, we will spank you! fubuki: No no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want spankings! 9 volt: Too bad! [The miis and 9 volt Larson spank fubuki while the miis chant bad girl. The action is censored with a censor block] Jess: Here is your second punishment. You will become an unteenager for the rest of your life! Fubuki: (shrinking) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (speaks in Tween girl voice) I'm sorry for escaping at Kettering island after not doing the subjects by spilling coffee at maurice, pushed Maddie at the water fountain, kicked foster’s Leg, kick Marcus out of the Ferris wheel, broke jess’s guitar while singing heartbeat! Avery: Sorry will not work! Dylan: In fact, we have called all the store managers around the world, and told them that you will not be allowed to visit their stores ever again Riley: yes, and also, online purchasing included! Jane: We will not throw a Disney themed-party for your next birthday either. Marcus: You will have detention every day. Sophia: You heard him, fubuki. You will receive over 1,000,000 homework assignments and have home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening, and night. [[Trivia]]